


That Escalated Fast

by exoxmeee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), F/M, Female Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), I dont know how to tag things, Porn Without Plot, Porn with maybe a little plot, Scout McCall, Smut, but they were playing with lightsabers at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoxmeee/pseuds/exoxmeee
Summary: Scout has a wet dream about someone. This specifically doesn't lead to anything but Scout sure does find herself wanting to sex up her best friend when the situation allows for it.Literally I didn't mean to write smut it just happened. I don't know what to tell you.





	That Escalated Fast

Scout is careful as she fumbles with the zipper. She doesn’t want her claws to make an appearance. Which is fair and not exactly unlikely considering how hard her heart is beating.

The taller of the pair sees her trouble and sets to work taking his shirt off. Three years of consistent exercise, even when benched, had given him a semi-toned abdomen. Yeah, he might not have a Derek-level ripped body but at least he’s able to truthfully say that he is in a lot better shape than he was before Scout got bit.

Scout finally got his zipper undone and went to tug his pants down. The jeans make it to the top of the man’s backside and then she’s being pulled into a harsh kiss, rough and needy. There were big hands with not too many calluses on her face and neck grabbing their way downwards as she scratches hard down a lean back. The male’s reaction causes her to become encased in five feet eleven inches of pale skin and teenage lust.

Hands move sloppily from her hollow and plant firmly on her ass. Her ass that is now very close to being exposed with nothing but a pair of underwear hiding it from view. With a squeeze a feeling of anticipation shoots through her, settling in all of her sensitive areas. Her mouth is released in favor of her neck and she lets out a groan.

“Sti-”

Scout startles awake. Not entirely sure of what woke her, she checks her phone. Finding the time she rolls out of bed, tripping on her comforter in the process.

The 17 year old finds herself on the ground in nothing but a considerably moist pair of underwear and an old baggy t-shirt. She pauses, remembering her rapidly fading dream. She feels small wave of tension as she remembers almost moaning Stiles’ name. He is the one she was getting down and dirty with.

Scout had thought about Stiles similarly a couple times, sometimes as just a passing thought and sometimes as something to pleasure herself to. Sure, that might be unusual for some people, the thought of getting off to thoughts of their best friend, but Scout honestly didn’t think it would end up sticking around.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s had wet dreams before about people she knows-Isaac, Derek, even Jackson (because he may be annoying as sin but damn is he the sour cream to her mashed potatoes)- but none as vivid or lasting as this.

Scout is determined not to dwell on it, as it was just a wet dream, and she makes her way over to her dresser. Pulling out her clothes, she changes her underwear and jumps her way into her jeans on her way to the bathroom. After performing the basic hygienic necessities, she skips the last step on her stairs and grabs a pop tart for the toaster.

Throwing on a pair of ratty converse, she slings her bag on one shoulder, throws the pop tarts in a paper towel and heads outside toward her old dirt bike. Upon her arrival to school, she doesn’t see her best friend’s blue jeep and makes her way to her locker, shoving her bag inside.

Her head is buried in her locker and she’s trying to decide whether or not to take a pencil to math when she hears a suspicious banging sound and her locker door jostles and hits her in the shoulder. She closes it halfway to see the skinny boy she grew up with holding his head and muttering obscenities.

Scout dismisses any and all thoughts of her dream and settles for thinking about the bump that Stiles will have later. She reaches for his knuckles and quickly siphons away his pain just as he’s about to say something, stopping to feel a little tingly and numb feeling spread and settle over his forehead.

They move on from the small incident with nothing but a few complaints from Stiles about how hard metal is and they make their way through the day together with the one exception of their first period.

Scout arrives swifty at 5th period Econ taught by Coach Finstock, Stiles in tow. They had been conversing casually about Tom Holland’s size and how he’s made to look so short in the Spider-Man movies and yet compared to Scout’s measly five foot one and a half, she would have to look up more than a little to meet his eyes. To this Stiles only argued that she isn’t presenting a completely valid argument as he claims that Scout is “abnormally short” even throwing in comments about how she should get it checked out or that she might want to go consult a pediatrician about when she might be getting that final growth spurt that was scheduled for the 6th grade.

Scout gives a dirty look to Stiles and Finstock goes off on a spiel regarding something or other. Scout can’t really tell what it’s about as she and Stiles are communicating through facial expressions, having an animated discussion about-Scout doesn’t even know what, she just knows it’s funny- with a couple amused onlookers who share in their uncaringness for economics.

The day passes by fast. Coach Finstock catches them, the final bell of the day rings and lacrosse practice begins and ends, all that jazz.

Now we’re here. Scout and Stiles are in a heated battle with a foam sword and a double ended plastic lightsaber. Stiles trips up the both of them and ends up settled over Stiles. Now, on any other occasion, this position normally would result in a wrestle (“no wolfy powers Scout, I already know you can beat my ass”). This occasion, however, has them in a specific position (that was not planned in any way) that causes a sudden ass to dick contact. This is felt by both parties and is only made worse when Scott sits up on Stiles’ lap, the added pressure and shifting making Stiles clench his jaw and groan quietly. The boy trying his hardest not to grind up against Scout’s now not-so-dry lady parts that are pressed against his extra appendage.

Stiles’ hips twitch and he sits up, making eye contact with Scout sitting silently in slight shock. Scout is gripping his thigh, faced more toward Stiles, who’s looking down at her. Stiles’s hip twitch causes Scout to tense up more, inhale slightly and shut her eyes tight. Her grip on Stiles’ leg only getting stronger.

“...Scout.”

Her eyes snap open, looking into the dilated pupils of her best friend since forever. This isn’t the first time there has been this kind of tension between them. Tension of the sexual kind, that is. However, this is the farthest they have gone together, the actual contact of their intimate parts only intensifying the lightheadedness and the feeling of pressure on their chests.

Scout reflects on this and takes a chance by dragging her hips backwards in a small but incredibly effective gesture, causing groans on both teens parts. Stiles grips one of her hips with the hand he’s not leaning on and Scout’s senses heighten when said hand makes contact. She wonders if she predicted this with her dream. She wonders if this is just another dream. The thought leaves the short Mexican’s mind as soon as it comes and Stiles grips her in place to roll his hips up towards where she (and she’s half sure he does too at this point) knows she’s dripping. Scout pauses for a second before moving swiftly to her knees and sinking back down into her best friend’s lap so she can straddle him, this time gripping his shoulders tightly, both of Stiles’ hands move toward her waist as she settles down.

Touching in the most intimate way yet, they both seem to get indicators that they should start participating in mouth to mouth combat now. So they do.

Stiles’ arms wrap completely around Scout’s waist and they press into each other, embracing in a desperate effort to get even closer.

Scout grinds down hard and slow and a guttural groan leaves Stiles’ throat. Faces pressed together, Scout keeps moving her hips, giving them both the friction they need. Stiles grips her thighs hard enough to bruise a human.

They’re both breathless and panting from the intimacy and Stiles’ hands work their way from their spot on Scout’s thighs to a comfortable position splayed across Scout’s ribcage. He tugs at Scout’s shirt and breaks the kiss to look her in the eyes. Scout immediately puts her arms up and Stiles pulls her shirt over her head, his following soon after.

Stiles grips her butt, kissing her messily once more before asking if she wants to move.

“Bedroom?” Scout suggests between slight pants.

Stiles nods and she gets up, running toward Stiles’ stairs, knowing exactly where his room was. Stiles grins and chases her. He catches her hips and spins her toward him to press into her. Their smiles connected, Scout fumbling for Stiles’ zipper to tug down his pants. She’s thrown onto Stiles’ bed, bouncing from the impact.

Stiles slides up her body quickly and smoothly, running his hands over her, he unzips her pants and they slide their pants off before their mouths reconnect, most layers of clothing gone. Scout reaches up as Stiles pushes down and they let out enthusiastic groans into each other’s mouths. Stiles hips are bracketed comfortably by Scout’s legs as he pulled her up for a split second to unclasp her bra before she pulls him back down and tosses her bra elsewhere.

Stiles sits up for a moment, one hand splayed between his best friend’s breasts as she lays, topless with soaked underwear. He gets a lurching feeling between his lungs that tell him this is what it feels like to be in complete awe of something. He’s never wanted for something the way he wants for her right now.

Without a second thought he strips off their last layers and rubs up against his best friend’s clit, his dick already wet with her slick. With a hand he reaches down to rub her sensitive nub for a second, making her arch her back, then stroking himself to coat the entirety of his length in her wetness.

He lines himself up at her entrance and pushes in slowly with a groan, hyper aware of Scout’s facial expressions. He doesn’t want to hurt her. Scout’s eyes are screwed shut tightly, getting used to the intrusion. Her lips are parted and Stiles is suddenly buried at the hilt in his Scout’s body. Touching and interacting in the most intimate way.

After a moment, Scout shakily releases a breath and Stiles is looking down at her when she mumbles Stiles name followed by a hoarse “move.”

Stiles doesn’t need to be told twice and he pulls out almost completely before burying himself back within her. They’re both groaning into each other now. Sharing sloppy kisses. Scout’s nails clawed down his arms, making him hiss with the extra stimulation. Stiles pulls her to the edge of the mattress so he can stand and still stay sheathed in his girl.

Scout was surprised to feel her hips being pulled toward the end of the bed. She looked up to see Stiles standing. Her hands are moved to rest on either side next to her head, being held there firmly by Stiles. He makes another stroke and she feels another sensation like the pleasurable version of pins and needles shoot up her torso and settle in her spine. Stiles leans over her and continues his thrusting.

Scout takes advantage of his close proximity and lays another kiss on his mouth, which he continues greedily. Behind his eyelids he sees a faint trace of light. Stiles breaks the kiss to investigate while still making rough strokes toward Scout’s folds. Scout’s eyes open as well and he finds her eyes glowing a rich burgundy. He wonders for a second if it’s because she was close to her release or if it’s just the physical stimulation.

Stiles groans and looks directly into her eyes as he pulls her body as close to his as possible. He makes direct eye contact and holds it, his whiskey eyes boring into her red ones. The sound of slapping in the room becomes more apparent and only encourages Stiles to pound into Scout harder. Receiving little groans from her as his mouth finds a home right below her ear.

Scout can’t help clenching around Stiles as she was going to tip over the edge at any moment. Stiles can feel the throbbing in his length intensify as more blood rushes to it.

With one last hard snap of his hips, Stiles makes aggressive contact with Scout’s g-spot, pushing her into her orgasm. He stiffens, shoulders tensing, and with small snaps of his hips his cum was planted in her throbbing pussy.

Scout, with the peak of her orgasm combining with the heat she felt pooling inside her, can feel a warm sensation behind her eyes and temples and knows her eyes are glowing bright. She lets out a hoarse moan, and discovers that she can barely breathe.

Both passing the peaks of their orgasms, Stiles feels the last of his seed leave. As the tension bleeds out of his shoulders, he pulls out, grabs Scout with one hand around her waist and one cupping an asscheek, and lays them both properly in his bed, pulling back his covers to pull her close under them.

Scout can tell she is somewhat delirious and looks up from where she’s settled, one leg thrown over Stiles hips, she sees Stiles looking back down at her and decides she doesn’t want to talk about what they are now, and smiles tiredly at him before laying her head back on his chest. He pulls her closer by the waist and they fall asleep like that.

They did completely forget something decidedly important, but oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of writing smut. Like at all. But what happens happens and I don't like this the best but I like it enough to want to post it lmfao.  
~deep sigh~ This wasn't what I planned to write but my fingers had other thoughts apparently. Hope you enjoyed.  
-Emma


End file.
